Never To Late
by Semper-Fidelis89
Summary: When Sakura is at the end of her rope, will someone help her in her time of need? Bad summery P Songfic, One-Shot, NarutoxSakura


A/N:Well well well, never did I think I would be writing again. Couldn't help myself I guess, This is a One-Shot NarutoxSakura. I watched a few episodes of Naruto not to long ago and got into it. I was listening to this song, that holds alot of meaning to me personally, and this just popped into my head. I hope you like it, Haven't written in a while. Though I did double check for grammar and spelling mistakes, I am without Spell-check so bare with me. I'm always happy to see constructive criticism or words of encouragement. Well enough babbling, enjoy!

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!

**Never To Late:**

Sakura was walking toward the park, and toward _that_ spot. She could still remember how she had once ran down this path to catch him, cursing and preying that she didn't miss him, that she would get there in time. The relief she felt when she saw him... _Sasuke_. Even now Sakura still felt love toward him, never once doubting it. She remembered she loved him so much, she had to make someone promise to bring him back. Naruto. The thought of him brought a smile to her face. He had given her his word that he would bring him back, and when he failed she remembered how he made it clear that he wasn't going to give up. She got a warm feeling in her chest, and a fuzzy feeling in her stomach, the same feelings she used to get whenever she thought about Sasuke. Only now, she never got those feelings when thinking about him, and just now she got them while thinking about Naruto. _Could I..._ She shook her head, immediately casting such thoughts and feelings aside. There was no way. She loved Sasuke.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

She reached the spot where everything happened. She sat down on the bench and replayed everything in her head, as he has done many times in the past. Then, even she doesn't remember how, she was crying into her lap. A kunai in her hand as one thought repeated itself over and over in her head, _I can't live without him!_ She wearily closed her eyes and held the edge to her wrist, taking in a slow breath. It started to rain just then. Just when she was going to do it, just when she thought that this was it, _He_ came.

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

"Sakura-chan." Her eyes bolted open and looked to her left. There he was, the only person who she ever really knew to be there for her.

"N-N-Naruto?" His eyes were dark and sad, as he no doubtfully saw what she was about to do. He walked up to her and squatted down in front of her. He wore a sad smile, as he reached up and caressed her face with his hand.

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

"Everything is going to be ok Sakura-chan. You don't have to do this."

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure? Look at everything that's happened, all the people that have died. I can't take it anymore, I just want this all to end!"

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

"They died protecting us Sakura-chan, giving us another day to appreciate life in all of its aspects. Even death. Don't give up, because everything they did will have been in vein if this village loses an amazing medical nin, and beautiful, wonderful person." She felt the familiar warmth spread threw her at hearing his words, but she grew frustrated because she wouldn't let herself fall in love with him. She kept telling herself over and over that it was Sasuke that she loved.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

"I don't care! I never asked for it! Just go away Naruto!"

"Nope."

"What!?"

"I'm going to stay right here with you Sakura-chan, until you feel better, enough to come with me so I can take you home."

"Get the hell out of here Naruto!" She shoved him in the chest so he flew back a bit and landed on his ass. He stood back up though, and walked back toward her.

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

"Let it out Sakura-chan, let out all that you've been holding inside of you. It's ok to cry, to scream, to hit, let it out."

"Get the fuck away from me!!!" Suddenly Sakura pulled out another kunai and threw it at Naruto. Much to Sakuras horror he didn't move, he didn't dodge it, and it sunk deep into his left shoulder. She felt sick to her stomach at what she did. But what got her out of the shock was what Naruto did. He grabbed the kunai handle, and slowly pulled it out of his shoulder. Blood freely streaming from the deep wound. But that's not what got her, what shocked her to hell and back was how Naruto walked up to her, grabbed her arm, placed the kunai in her hand, then waled back to where he stood when she threw it. She knew what he was trying to say.

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

"Are you really that stupid!? What the hell is wrong with you! Get the hell out of here... Loser!" She figured the only way to get him to leave was to verbally abuse him enough.

"Maybe... Maybe I am stupid, but if being smart means walking away from a friend who needs you, then I would rather stay a stupid loser for the rest of my life. If the only way for you to let it out is to throw that kunai into me until I pass out, then go for it Sakura. You know me, I heal fast anyways." Naruto said with a small smile. Sakura was so touched she wanted to run up to him and let him hold her. But she couldn't, she wouldn't admit that she needed him, she was to damn stubborn. So instead, she seethed.

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

"You idiot I don't need you!!! Get out of here you loser or the next time I'm going to bury this kunai in your neck!" Naruto didn't move, never flinched from her words, even though they cut deeper then any kunai. She was so pissed she pressed the the other kunai into her wrist more forcefully.

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

"If you don't leave I'm going to kill myself right here!" Naruto frowned. Then..._smiled!?_ He started walking toward Sakura again only for her to raise her wrist and tell him to back off. Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out a kunai of his own, the act made Sakura hesitate. Enough for Naruto to squat down in front of her again, he took the kunai in his hand, and let the edge rest upon his own wrist. Sakura looked at him wide eyed.

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

"What are you-"

"If it's really what you want. If there's no way around it. Then so be it. But if you can't live, I can't either."

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

"Your not making any sin-"

"I love you."

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

"..."

"I know you love Sasuke, I've know that for a long time. I knew that when I made you that promise, the one to bring him back. It hurt me so much to see you like that, I couldn't stand it. I would do anything to make you happy again, even if it meant giving you to another. So long as you were happy, I didn't care about myself. I still don't. If you can't live without him, then at least let me come with you. Because even if I had to look at you from a distance, it would be so much better then not seeing you at all." More tears streamed down Sakuras face as the words he spoke hit her hard. But she was still stubborn, she still wouldn't admit to her feelings.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

"Please Naruto... go home... I beg you..." His hand reached up again, caressing her face lovingly.

"I'll go home if you come with me."

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

"Naruto..."

"Come with me Sakura-chan." She started shaking as her emotions took over her. She dropped the kunais and lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. She cried, so hard. His arms wrapped around her shielding her from the cold and embracing her in warmth.

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

He drew small patterns on her back with his finger, whispering calming gentle words into her hear. Kissing the top of her head and holding her so close. She just couldn't hold it in anymore, she cried harder then she ever has in her life.

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

She held onto him for dear life, never wanting to leave his warmth. She griped at him tightly, wanting to just bury herself in his chest. Images of Team 7 flashed threw her head. Trying to get those damn bells from Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto trying to climb up those trees. The chunin exams, the tests, the forest. Orochimaru, the curse mark, Naruto saving them. Her looking after the two, Lee coming to help her with the enemy's, Ino, Shikamaru, attack on the village. The day Sasuke left. The promise Naruto made. The look on his face in the hospital. Naruto leaving for two and a half years. All these thoughts and so many more flooded her head, some happy some sad. But one thing stood out from it all, the fact that Naruto was the one person who was always there for her. So cliche but so true, he was the one who made her stronger.

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

She looked up and was greeted by a pair of deep blue eyes, ones that you could gaze into forever and be happy. He reached down and brushed away a few loose strands of her pink hair and tucked them behind her ear. His hand rested on her cheek as he rested his forehead on hers. _Who would of thought that I would fall for Naruto..._

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

His nose was touching hers, as they gazed into each others eyes. One hand holding hers, the other on her cheek. Her hand holding his the other clutching the fabric of his shirt from his chest.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

"Wow..."

"I know, it really hits hard doesn't it?"

"Yeah... How did I not see it?"

"Mean to tell me that _you_ didn't know something?" He joked. She swatted his arm playfully. They both laughed lightly, never once breaking eye contact.

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

Did he really mean what he said? Was he just trying to cheer her up? Sure she knew he liked her but, _love?_ As if reading her mind his look grew softer.

"I meant every word."

"Really?"

"Really.I love you, more then anyone else in this world. I'd sacrifice my life and happiness for yours, in a heartbeat without a seconds hesitation. You mean more to me then you know Sakura-chan. Even if you don't return the feelings, I will always be here for you, and watch over you, be the shoulder you can cry on, and the ears that will listen to anything you have to say. The voice that will speak when you don't think you can, and the eyes to see things you don't want to. I'm completely yours, because you were and still are the only girl to leave me breathless just by a split second glance. Only once I got to know you did I find out just how wonderful you really are."

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late (It's never too late)_

"Naruto-kun... I-I love you too... I'm just so stupid for never seeing it... How you've always been there for me." They stared at each other, love easily read off their eyes. They both leaned in and right when their lips touched, the rain stopped. The kiss was so soft and gentle, love poured out from it. Soon pent up emotions took over as the kiss became more passionate, Narutos tongue rolling over Sakuras bottom lip, asking permission to enter. She gladly opened her mouth and let him in. Their tongues explored each others mouths, until they wrestled for dominance. Their tongues twisted and rolled on one another. Finally the need for air became apparent and they both broke off gently gasping for air. They looked into each others eyes and smiled, helping each other up. They walked back to Narutos apartment her holding onto his side, and him wrapping his arm around her.

"So Sakura-chan, does this mean you will finaly go on a date with me?" Sakura giggled and said,

"Hai, Naruto-kun."

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

A/N: Well there it is, I hope you all liked it. I'm writing a multi-chapter NarutoxSakura, so let me know if you liked this so i can continue that one.


End file.
